Forum:Remove chat extension
Ok, so we recently got chat re-enabled, and all went well for a while... but in this time length, I have been modding chat with the spare time I have left during the day, and all I hear is this freakish bickering, whining, and so forth being said by the mouths of users who claim to be over 13. Seriously? You people are 13 and over and still claim to be "Mature"? All I hear when I am on chat is "you're stupid", "how old are you? you sound underage" "you don't know physics", "dun dun dun dun", and more I forget to even comprehend! And also, when the mods aren't around, I notice most individuals activate their "dark side" and stab people right in the back. I am sick and tired of this, and I do NOT spend my time volunteering my time on LEGO Wiki to hear Juvenile individuals crying their eyes out like little wimps or condescending on others like we live like barbarians. Also, if you're going to oppose, please make it a LONG description why. If not, I will consider that vote null. Have a great day. 18:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) We could either: Remove chat, Keep chat, or Keep chat but have my strict rules I made Strict rules: Anyone caught personal attacking on another user will be banned (For at least 1 week - NXT) (you can add some here if you like) *'Keep, but place strict rules' - I would say remove it full stop but there's no point as it won't and even if it is it'll be reinstated again so I'm saying very strict enforcement, this means that mods will have to take a lot more responsibility [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 18:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Keep Chat' - I think there should be stricter yet more sensible and understanding mods. CJC has proved himself more than worthy as a chat moderator yet I've seen many users who hold the star beside their names and disrespect the chat constantly. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 11:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * Support - I enjoy chatting on it, but you are 100% correct... It really needs to go, and not come back again. * Support - Per Cligra-- Jedi Master Sith * Support - Like I said, too many problems. We attempt to get new moderators, get new rules, but nothing seems to work. Also, per my forum description. 18:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Remove it forever': I say we remove it forever because i am also fed up of all the arguments on chat and i don't think disabling it then reenabling a few months later is the answer as it just means that we will keep disabling and reenabling it to no end so we might aswell disable it for good. *'KEEP' While chat has been a problem recently it is unfair to new users to remove it. Chat makes it 100% easier to get help or catch up with friends. We need strict rules that if broken will have a week block (from chat). PS. If you don't like chat JUST DON"T USE IT. Disabling chat IS NOT the answer. [[User:Darth henry|'Father' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 18:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *:: Life isn't fair, henry. Also, This is a LEGO Wiki. If you want to catch up with friends, do that somewhere else - that's what social networks were made for. Also, I don't get the "if we just don't like chat, why just don't use it" - WHY? becuase if all of us who are irritated by all the fighting on chat simply left chat to the irresponsible people chatting on the extension, it will be a playground for TROLLS!! Also, you're vote reason seems very bogus to me. Don't think it counts. 18:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) * '''Keep Chat FOREVER! ' I joined this wiki before chat was made, it was a bit boring. But then, a remarkable thing was made... Chat. I tried it out, and I had fun talking to other LEGO fans. Then I'd go on chat every day. But then, on January 28, 2012, I heard that people wanted chat to be gone for GOOD! I want chat here forever! I have no other point here now! What do I do here now besides blogging, editing, and making customs. I do NOTHING! If chat is gone, I have no point, I will leave for GOOD! *::Another bogus reason. Well, too bad if chat was the only adhesive holding you to brickipedia. We aren't a social network...We aren't Blogspot... We build a LEGO Encylopedia here, and if anything is going to stop us from building it up, even if chat is hindering us, we must destroy it. 19:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Keep it! Thats what chats for! Really if some people hate it, why are they in it so much! Really guys.Lightsaberw 19:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC)Lightsaberw * Please, if you're going to oppose, give a good heck of a reason. 19:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Keep with strict rules It is a nice place for users to hang at, but tougher modding, I have an idea for blocking. A minor offence will get a 24 hour block. 3 24 hour blocks will get you a 1 week block. Next block is permanent, there are no warnings. It would be far more effective--Brick bobby 19:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) * Can we just make a no acting like a complete and utter idiot rule? - CJC 19:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) * Keep - while it's a hard decision for myself to make, I don't think Chat's necessarily the problem. It is annoying for all those things to happen, but if you think about the word "annoying", it's more a problem with the person being annoyed rather than the person annoying. This stuff isn't exclusive to chat, there's problems in the main space too, it's just not as much of the "annoying" things. I really don't think just running from our problems will help anything. As everyone knows, I really do believe that much stricter rules are needed. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *'Support/Keep' I believe we should remove the chat, but my offer about the alternative chat still stands. It's more protected than the Wikia chat, and you can ban certain words, make it so people can't repeat the same thing over and over. If you wish, I could activate even further safeguards. P.S.- If we could put further rules on the chat, I would be up for keeping it. -- 20:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Strict Rules Please >:D' 20:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral' -- 21:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment:' Would it help at all if I hurried with the filter I was working on? *'Keep' - Chat is a good place to discuss a problem on the wiki or ask a wiki-related question but also a good place for hanging out. We need some places to stay social (Besides talk pages - It's annoying going back and forth from pages - and the IRC, which nobody visits) for this to be a community. I don't really see many problems with the chat extension, most of the users that chat are moderators. There's no excuse for bad behavior on chat... If you're noticing it, just ban those who cause a real problem... 22:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Seems like a waste of time to me and doesn't help the wiki at all, but could attract new users to stay and we might get a small percentage who will turn out to be decent contributors. I'm neutral mainly because if this passes, we'll have another vote which will successfully bring it back again in a month. 22:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) * I've always been anti-chat, so I'm slightly biased, and not going to vote... but, when we had IRC (we still do btw guys!), we never/rarely had these problems, when we did, they were always sorted out fairly quickly, and I'm not entirely sure why... I'm not sure if the people that bothered IRC were slightly older, or more mature, but it rarely happened... maybe it was because I'm mean, I don't know... but I lean /back to IRC/ (logging is enabled, and our main ops are still there). --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 23:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Keep' and enforce the rules better. It's nice to have, and shutting it down solves nothing. 23:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) * If we keep there is whining. If we dispose of it there is to much whining and other ****. Neutral 01:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral', and if people want to bicker, maybe would should make a bickering wiki that they can bicker on. This is a LEGO wiki, and I think that Chat should be used for a place for LEGO fans to talk about LEGO if it would solve the problem. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 06:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Ideas'' Place em here. -- 06:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Arbitrary section break *'Support' - I. R. C. When I mention it, everybody starts saying things like "/me hates irc" and "it doesnt work." So? Get another damn client. Why IRC is better than Wikia chat: ** IRC is theoretically glitch-free. With Wikia chat, we have Wikia sitting back, ignoring our complaints, and occasionally adding in a bug here and there. ** IRC bots are painless (maybe too much so!). Anyone with network programming skills could make a logger in 15 minutes. ** Since there are a multitude of clients for IRC, people can choose how they want to view chat, be it qwebirc, WeeChat, mIRC, HydraIRC, Quassel, whatever. ** IRC regulars can integrate #brickipedia into their other rooms. With Wikia chat, you have to have an annoying browser window open 24/7. (Don't get me started on having multiple Wikia chats open.) *If and when we choose to remove chat and go IRC completely, we should do two things: 1) advertise the channel much more, and 2) make it clear that the embedded qwebirc client is only one of many ways to access it. FB100Z • talk • 05:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :*I fully agree. IRC gooood. :*I prefer IRC but find everyone "hates" it, so limited "IRChatters" on. I do support this idea however. -- 06:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Full Support' - The channel was advertised and used quite a bit, and people were learning these things (Yes, my lectures are world renowned) but... then came chat. People will learn, they will. :) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 18:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *Strongly oppose this. The channel has been heavily advertised in the past, to no avail. The simple fact is that chat is working right now - it is providing an easy medium for editors to communicate. I really don't like the idea of forcing people's liking of IRC onto everyone else, especially when supported by people who aren't actively using chat. For those who do but still want to remove it, then I'd recommend not going on or at very least stop supporting a proposal to remove it simply because you don't like it. 03:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) *:Also, our new moderators and rules are working. I don't go on chat every day and see people harassing others, sharing links to pornography, defaming others, etc. I see people chatting. Yes, sometimes the discussion can get off topic, and God-forbit someone might use a mild swear word. These are not reasons to close chat, these are reasons for people who think that chat should just be removed because of it to rethink the concept of forcing their beliefs on others. I am not condoning swearing on chat, but seriously, people here are 13+ and should be able to handle it. 03:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC)